Young love
by llUnholyll
Summary: Mar'i and Damian's relationship becomes less private...


Dick was plodding around the Manor with no particular destination in mind. He'd often do this to let his mind wonder, reminiscing about his past. The so called good old days when coming back from patrol unscathed was his main priority, now so much had changed he had a family, a daughter to look after and a loving wife. Not to mention his brothers though some would not admit it he love them all and wouldn't trade it for the world. Thinking back to when he was Robin He'd remembered how secretive Bruce had been and the day he learned the caped crusader identity. Even after he quickly realised the Manor held many secrets, unbeknown to the public and most of his friends. Though a few were tolerated, Bruce was still overly cautious. Dick didn't mind it to much as it was that over preparedness that had saved him and the rest of the family countless times. Even though sometimes it didn't feel like it the Manor was his home, it was the place he was raised, the place where he became robin. His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of whispers coming from his daughters room.

Dick wasn't the type to easy drop and he would usually mind his own business but he could have sworn he heard Damian's voice seep though. Curiosity getting the best of him he silently moved closer to Mar'i's room, hoping to get a indication of the conversation.

"I need to tell you something Damian..." So it is him, but why would they be in Mar'i's room... together. Dick began to ponder and leaned closer to the door hoping to gage the convocation better.

"What is it, beloved?"... 'Beloved? Did he hear that correctly that was Damian's voice, no no he must have misheard. Theres no way that there- nope they would never - absolutely not. Dick was fanatically trying to convince himself that what he heard was mistake, though deep down he had seen the sighs that he past overlooked. The late night training sessions, the overly long gazes at each other and not to mention there patrol routs always being near one other. He had just thought they out grew there childish dislike for one another and were finally getting along, though certainly not the way he had intended.

" Damian we.. we didn't use a condom.." Thats it! Dick didn't even wait for Damian's reply as he flung open the door causing both teens to jump up in shock. He was already about to explode when Mar'i stepped in front of Damian with her hands up in a -please don't kill my boyfriend- kind of way, but nothing was going to save him now.

"look dad, i can explain we-"

"No, i'v heard enough! I can't belive you two, Jesus you didn't even use pro-"

"Grayson, there is no need to over react." Damian clamly spoke stepping beside Mari and crossing his arms. Dick huffed and glared deeply at the newest robin, seeming to think if he concentrated hard enough he could kill the boy. Breaking his death stare he proceeded his lecture, banding the relationship on several occasions.

"I can't believe this! Out of everyone you just had to pick my daughter!"Dick eventually concluded after what felt like a year to the teens.

"Dad look were'er really sorry, we wanted to tell you, we did we just didn't know how..." Mar'i exasperated giving her best puppy dog look. Dick however still unamused shifted his wight on to one foot and folded his arms growing tired of the situation himself. Noticing the tension Mar'i nudged Damian to say something hoping it wouldn't be his last words.

"Grayson i will not apologies for my relationship with Mar'i or end it for that matter, just because you wish me to do so however i do regret not telling you before hand as it has interfered with our private discussions. Whatever you say or do won't changed anything as i love Mar'i and wish to keep it that way." The room was silent, no one dared to move after Damian's statement. Mar'i silently sled her hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. It was at that moment Dick realised this was a losing battle as neither of them were backing down and the fact he would probably lose a fight with the both of them. He pinched the bring of his nose and let out a sigh.

"Look, i don't like this not at all you should have told me earlier and you will both be having a long talk about using - uh protection ..."

"But" Mar'i spoke dragging out the 'uh' sound and rolling on her heels. Dick sighed once more wishing he could undo this whole thing.

" I guess i can live with it..." Dick mumbled, annoyed at his defeat. Mar'i trying to lighten the mood hugged her father and went downstairs to fetch some of Alfred's infamous cookies. Though once she had left the overprotective father proceed to make several threats towards Damian if he did anything to hurt her.

"-tt- I would never intentionally harm Mar'i."

"Good."

Though it did take some time Dick did come around and even began to smile at the two only teasing them ever so often.


End file.
